KHS:Konoha High School
by TyBlossom
Summary: Sakura moves to Kohoha with her parents now she has to attend a new school and make new friend. She has to focus on sports and school, but she has already found a friend or lover. NARUSAKU
1. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! I'm back I bet missed you guys missed me! So I have no excuses for why I have not been posting, butttt I have rewritten KHS so I'm not deleting the story I'm just rewriting it. So in the new story, Naruto is new to town instead of Sakura. Sakura has two brothers Kazue and Sachio. SURPRISE! We are keeping the other characters Kato and Menma and I'll be updating The Mafia Soon! Also I have another story in mind but I probably will not be uploading that story until around Christmas or thanksgiving. I might rewrite the family I've always wanted also idk yet but you can follow me on my fanfiction Instagram tyblossom1 for updates


	2. Chapter 1

I watched my alarm go off for the 5th time I just roll over and hit with my hand. Today was Thursday one more day until Friday and thank god the football game got canceled we were already three weeks into school, and I'm counting down the days until our senior year. I walked to my mirror and looked at myself I looked like I just got hit by a car. My long pink hair was all tangled and my oversized tee-shirt had stains on it from last night but that's another story. I heard a banging on the door.

"Come in" I yelled only knowing it's my younger brother Sachio who knocks like a gorilla trying to get his banana, wait that doesn't make any sense but oh well. Sachio walks in with his tee-shirt and Nike shorts which didn't match.

"Hey, breakfast is ready," he said as he walked in and grabbed some candy from my dresser, which had been there since the going back to school bash.

"Okay, I'll be down there now get out" I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and walked downstairs. Once I walked into the kitchen I saw my Sachio eating pancakes but my older brother Kazue was eating waffles since he hated pancakes.

"Good Morning," they said in a union I sit down next to my siblings. Sachio was two years younger than me. He had my dad's brown hair but my mom's green eyes. Kazue who was a year older than me also had brown hair like my dad and brown eyes. I was the only one that had pink hair just like my mom. They both were annoying at times but I still loved the brat. "Here you go love" My mom sits my waffles and eggs down in front of me. My mom was a doctor so seeing her in the morning was a good thing since she's never home. My dad was a businessman he was the one was always saw."So midget are you riding with us or are you driving," Sachio says as he eats his last pancake.

'I'll be driving myself thank you" I said in a matter of fact tone. Sachio looked at me and laughed while Kazue glared. Breakfast went smoothly today which was surprising I ran back upstairs to take a shower and get dressed since I had 45 minutes to get to school. I hopped out of the shower and walked into my room drying myself off when I heard my phone buzz. I looked down and saw it was my group chat with my friends.

 _Ino: Good Morning Loves._

 _Haruku: Hey-Ho._ (Random guy I made up he'll make sense later on in the story)

 _Me: Good Morning guys._

 _Haruku: I think we should all ride with Sakura this morning._

 _Me: WHAT NOOO THAT MEANS I HAVE TO LEAVE NOW._

 _Ino: Get to moving girl. ;p_

I through my phone on the bed and walk inside my closet I decided on a white shirt with my shorts and colorful vans. I quickly brush my hair letting it air dry. I look out the window noticing my brother leaving, I grab my bookbag and run down the stairs and out the front door. I hopped in my jeep and drove off, I decided to get Ino first since she was the closest her house was only six minutes away while Haruku house was like ten. I pulled up in her driveway seeing her outside grabbing her purse from her car. Ino's parents were rich like really rich her grandparents owned like 30 shops in Suna and when they moved to Konoha her dad took over the family business and started some up in Konoha. Ino hopped on the passenger side, she was such a fashion star she had a white crop top with a brown skirt that came up to her belly button. She also had a jean jacket draped across her shoulders. Plus she had some cute white flats to match, with her blonde hair curled which came down her back.

"Hi, Love," Ino said as she slammed the door.

"Hi, Ino" I laughed as she pulled down the mirror to fix her hair.

We drive off to Haruku house which was about ten minutes away from Ino house. Haruku lived in a small house but it was a comfortable house. His parents didn't make the amount of money that Ino and my parents made but they were comfortable. Haruku and Ino were always my best friends ever since we started middle school but Ino has been my friend since pre-k. Haruku got in the car and closed the door, he threw his bookbag in the trunk.

"Hello, my lovely friends."

"Hi, Haruku" Ino and I say in unison I look in my mirror to look at Haruku he looked back at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Can I play some music, Sakura?" Ino asked

"You know you don't have to ask," I said while pulling out my aux cord.

Ino blasted her music which was Sam Smith my favorite. We drove towards our School with 15 minutes to spare until the warning bell rings. I pull into my parking place it was in the back corner of the parking lot, I parked here because everyone that parks here plays sports or is just cool according to my the others. Right, when I parked I heard a groan coming from the back seat.

"What," I said as I turned off the engine.

"Do we have to park here, I hate walking around these people they're a bunch of stupid jocks."

"Well excuse you but I'm not a stupid jock just because I'm a cheerleader and a softball player doesn't mean I don't know how to read. Last time I checked I had straight A's." Ino said as she gave Haruku the finger I laughed while Haruku rolled his eyes.

"Come on dude I just have to get my lunch money from Sachio and we can walk into the building." Haruku shifted in his seat, I felt bad, he was my only friend that didn't "fit in" he hated my brothers and hated the football team. He sighed and looked out the window then looked back at me. "No it's okay, I'll head in the building you guys can go ahead." Haruku got out of the car and started walking towards the building. I hated the fact that he couldn't fit in with us. He never knew about sports he never cared for them.

I got out of the car and grabbed the things I walk over to my brother and his friends. I see he was laughing and joking around his friends and one of them happened to be Ino brother Austin Yamanaka(who's not important to the story) All American baseball player he was really good and was in the top 5 in the state for being the best pitcher. I walked to Sachio to see him digging in his pocket already know the drill.

"Hey, you go ten dollars for the ugly troll" I give him the finger while everyone laughed. "Wow, only ten dollars, What did you spend all your money on your imaginary girlfriend or your wack ass sports career." Everyone ooouuu while Sachio and I laughed, I loved messing with Sachio he wasn't the one to get made if we cracked jokes at each other, unlike Kazue. The warning bell rang and everyone started walking towards the building.

Ino looped her arm around me while humming.

"Why aren't you with your boyfriend?," I asked in a mocking tone. "Because we're hanging out tonight so I don't want to be too clingy."

We made it to our lockers we saw Haruku talking to another guy, I slammed his locker shut to get his attention. "Hi" Haruku jumped at how close I was he pushed me out the way and reopened his locker. "You know you can honestly give someone a heart attack" he grabbed his books and closed his locker. "Well good thing I know I CPR doofus" I laughed while taking my books out. My first class was English we had tables instead of desks so four people sat at tables. I sat down next to TenTen who became a close friend of mine last year. We both played soccer together. I pulled out my computer and opened up my essay I only had two paragraphs out of 20. I pulled at my hair I'd ask my teacher for help but she's always planning some new shit or shopping for new things for her ugly cats. I felt my phone buzz and it was a new message from my group chat

 _Haruku: so what are we doing today, I think we should go to the mall._

 _Me:ummmmmm we can but Ino has a thing with her boo *smirking emoji*_

 _Ino: shut up Sakura, maybe I can squeeze by if he lets me *laughing emoji*_

 _Haruku: don't worry me and Sakura will have a great time at the mall_

I lay my phone back on the table and glance over at TenTen computers she's looking up some Korean food. "Hey, how many paragraphs do you have done." TenTen looks at me and pulls her headphones out. "I haven't started but I'm Asian so you know how we roll" I laughed at TenTen remark she was known for making jokes about being Asian her parents are from Otogakure but she was born in the Kohona. TenTen was one badass soccer and Tennis player she's a beast on the field. "What are you doing after school"

TenTen once again pulled her headphones out. "Nothing, why do you have plans."

"Yeah, do you wanna come to the mall with me and Haruku."

"Sure"

I decided to put in my headphones and try to at least get another paragraph done. Minutes passed and the bell ranged it honestly didn't feel like an hour and a half. I walk up the stairs to my next block that class went by super fast and now it was my favorite time of the day lunch. I met up with Ino and Haruku they were both standing in the lunch line. "What's for lunch," I said as I hopped the line. "Who honestly knows, I'm just getting grapes what about you Haruku." Haruku held up a paper bag " My mom packed my lunch" I grabbed some carrots and apple juice, I wasn't going to eat that much since we were heading to the mall. We walked to our table which was empty today's surprise.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind but I invited TenTen to the mall with us" I mentioned while shoving a carrot in my mouth. I glanced over to my brother table seeing him throwing food trying to catch it with their mouth. Harukus' voice broke me out of my train of thought. "I said yeah that's fine" I smiled at Haruku while I snatched one if his chips away. School went by normal next thing I know I'm walking out of the building with my friends. I through my things in the back and start the engine. Harku jumps in the passenger side and pulled the chair back, Ino was so short that she always pulled her chair forward.

"Are we ready for your highness?" Haruku asked while adjusting the seat again.

"As ready as ever" I pulled out the parking lot with TenTen in tow. Haruku decided to play some country music it's not that I hate it, but I hate it. I grab Harukus phone and played some Arianna while he protested that Arianna wasn't a good singer. I told him to jump off a bridge and maybe that will help him regain his thoughts. I played my Sam Smith I couldn't allow a day to pass without my Sam Smith music not playing. We parked near the back and took the back way into the mall. TenTen and I went directly to Bath and Body Works to get some lotion and perfume while Haruku went into the gaming store. " This new always smells like ass and they wonder why they don't sell." TenTen turned around and lifted the bottle to my nose. I smelled and it indeed smelled like ass. "Wait, Ten how do you know what ass smells like," I asked her out of curiosity. "You honestly don't wanna know." I laughed at Tens remark, we purchased some perfume and lotion then we met up with Haruku. We walked around for another hour until we got hungry. "Guys I'm starving let's get Chinese," Haruku said as he started dragging his feet. "I'm with Haruku Chinese does sound good plus I'm starving also." I looked at both of them they were acting like they haven't eaten since the stone ages.

"Well you guys can get Chinese I'm getting a grilled cheese and a drink from Starbucks." We all nodded in agreement and then I realized that Starbucks was on the other side of the mall far away from the food court. I groaned and then started walking. I finally made it to Starbucks and it was jammed packed I groaned once again. I waited in line for a good 8 minutes and then it was my turn to order " Hi, can I have one of your grilled cheeses and a hot tea please." The lady smiled and nodded I paid her with my card since I rarely had cash. My order didn't take that long, I grabbed my things and started walking towards the exit. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out and saw it was my mom.

"Hi mom"

"Sakura, where are you"

"I'm at the mall with some friends"

"Oh, well we have new neighbors down the street and I would love for you to meet them"

"Fine I'll be home soon" I hung up the phone and met back up with my friends. "Hey sorry to cut the trip short but I have to get home and meet my new neighbors"

"Let me guess your mom is forcing you again," Ino said while drinking her smoothie

"Oh, how you know my mother so well" after that everyone parted ways it wasn't hot outside nor was it cold.

Haruku and I ran to the Jeep and headed out of the mall. I dropped him off home and watched him run in the rain into his house. I pulled out and started heading to my house. I noticed that my driveway had other people's cars in it and I groaned only knowing that my brothers had friends over. I grabbed my bags and ran into the house, I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom cooking.

"Hey Mom, I just got back from the mall." She turned around and smiled "How was it" My mom was the only female in the house some and we had a very close bond. "It was good actually, when are we supposed to meet the new neighbors.

"In a few dear they are coming over for dinner"

My mom turned back around and started cooking once again before I made it out the door I heard my mom call my name. "Sakura can you tell your brothers that the guest will be ready in 30 minutes." I huffed and made my way to the basement. I walked down the stairs and saw my brothers with 6 of their friends playing pool and the games. "Mom said the guest will here in 30 minutes." I saw that all eyes were on me and I shifted my feet seeing all my brother's friends staring at me. " Alright, what is she cooking shithead." I looked and saw my oldest brother Kazue holding his pool stick and leaning against the table. "I don't know you inconsiderate asshole." I walked up the stairs hearing oohs coming from the boys but I was really tired and didn't care what they had to say.

I walked into my room getting my clothes ready for my shower. I grabbed my computer throwing onto the bed knowing that once I get out of the shower I had to greet my stupid new neighbors. I got into the shower letting the hot water hit me, it's been a while since I've had a shower like this. I was in the shower for a good 30 minutes, I walk out and wrap a towel around me. I grabbed my toothbrush then I started brushing my teeth. I finally put my clothes on and walked into my room throwing my dirty clothes in the hamper. I grabbed my computer and started typing I didn't care what I was typing I just needed to get this essay out of the way. I heard a banging on the door. "Come in" Kazue walked in my door with a plate of fries. "Here I brought you some fries plus I didn't want you walking around the house with those shorts with those guys downstairs. I grabbed the plate and ate a french fry "They're just my cheer shorts there not even that short." I said while eating a french fry. "Yeah I know that and you saying it's just cheering shorts makes it even worse and mom said the guest will be over in 5 minutes to put some clothes on." I rolled my eyes watching my brother leave my room.

I walked downstairs to hear men laughing, I walked around the corner into the living room to see seven bodies on the couch all male. "Hey, guys what's up" everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at me. My dad got up from the chair and wrapped his arms around me. "Guys this is my daughter Sakura, Sakura this is Minato, Menma, Naruto, and Kato." they all looked the same expect that had their own differences. Menma was a split image of their dad he had blonde hair with sideburns and blue eyes. Naruto had blue was but his hair was wilder but shorter, he also had birthmarks on his face that looked like whiskers. Kato was the youngest he had a reddish blondish hair with dark blue eyes. "Nice to meet you Sakura," Minato said.

So yeah the story is a little different well maybe a lot different. a lot of you guys were emailing me and dming me on Instagram so I decided to rewrite the story and not throw it in the trash. I hope you like it, right now I'm just experimenting and seeing what I like. I you want to talk just send me a message on here or dm me on instagram tyblossom1 SEE YA LATER


End file.
